Cosmic Love
by DeepSeaDiver
Summary: Sarah walks alone on a cold and lonely night. She seeks to find him, the Goblin king, amidst the coldness of a cruel winter.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Labyrinth. The lyrics of "Cosmic Love " used for this fanfiction belong to Florence + the Machine.

**Important:** This fanfiction is appropriate for mature readers only. If you are underage, please turn back now, do NOT read this. It does not contain smut, however it is rated M due to possibly disturbing content. Thank you.

* * *

It was terribly cold and nearly dark on the last evening of the old year, and the snow was falling fast. In the cold and the darkness, a young woman with beautiful brown hair and startling green eyes roamed through the streets. She was tired and exhausted from work, yet she had to attend one last meeting before she was finally done for the day. She checked her watch. It was about time.

_ A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart_

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became  
_

Thick white snowflakes were slowly descending from the black night sky. Her scarf and gloves offered only little shelter against the crisp winter air and she was immediately beginning to freeze despite her fleecy coat. The street was deserted, and she was the lonely wanderer, the dim light of the street lamp her only companion. It almost seemed like the world had gone to sleep, bedding her weary head on a pillow made of snow, using a veil of hoarfrost as blanket. Eternal winter held her in its icy grip, the summer warmth nothing but a distant memory. She was frozen from the inside, and there was no kiss, no tender touch to wake her from this slumber. The young woman stood silently in the iciness, snowflakes dancing merrily around her, teasing her, urging her to play with them. A cold breeze tugged at her dark brown hair, wanting her to join in the wild hunt, luring her soul to leave the ties of the flesh behind. She heard the sirens call, singing to her, bending her will and turning her world and she no longer felt the strength to decline their enticement. And why should she? She was alone, because she had chosen so. She had opted for a path that held no solace, she had lived a loveless life without regret. It was her choice and hers alone, it was her guilt and hers alone. There was no one to blame except herself. Shivering, Sarah turned on her heel, staggering through the snow as she tried to make her way home, the unspoken truth threatening to suffocate her. Again, she had not found the courage to utter a single word. She had deceived herself, as so many times before. Again, her wish had been left unsaid.

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart  
_

The snowy owl on the maple tree watched with melancholy as Sarah once more decided to cower before her fear. She had become even more beautiful now that she was a grown woman. She was unique, the princess of this winter´s night, the only one to touch an eternal heart and leave it yearning forever. She truly was one of a kind, and her unicity was only matched by her solitude. Throughout the years the owl had been witness to her endless nights of self-torment, repentance and bitterness. And still, she refused to accept that their encounter had sealed their fates, compelling them to pursue a path unbeknownst to them. She had been destined to change his life - and he was meant to change hers. Still, it seemed Sarah was oblivious to this, or rather pretended to be.  
_How much longer will you keep me waiting, my dearest?_

_ I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you  
_

The eerie hoot of an owl tore through the tranquillity of the night, causing Sarah to stand rooted to the ground. Carefully, she turned around, her eyes trying to spot the animal. A shudder went down her spine when a shadow swept up from one of the large trees and a large white bird glided soundlessly towards her. For a moment it seemed like time had ceased to exist and there was nothing but her own heartbeat and the sound of heated blood rushing through her vessels. Then, as if her body was commanded by someone else, she extended her hand, inviting the owl to land on it. She did not even wince when the sharp claws pierced her skin, the thin fabric of her gloves offering no protection against the raw talons. The owl rested heavily on her arm, absently preening some feathers of its perfect white plumage. Its eyes had the colour of amber, golden sparks surrounding obsidian pupils. A truly majestic being, bred to satisfy the fineries of a king whose name she did not dare say.

_You_ , she whispered.

The owl gently hooted its approval, the amber eyes flashing brilliantly at her acknowledgement. Tenderly, Sarah ran her fingers over the smooth feathers, mesmerized by their lustre. The owl seemed to take a great liking to her touch, repaying her affections by picking at her hair.

_What took you so long, Sarah dearest?_

Sarah trembled at the disembodied but familiar voice, her body remembering the clipped accent even better than her mind. She could feel tears springing to her eyes as she recognized his voice, the voice which haunted her dreams. It was a relict of her childhood, reminding her of both - her sin and her atonement. What was is that had made her hesitate for so long? She knew the answer to the question quite well, but again she was unable to say they right words when he was close. It was fear that kept her silent, mute, helpless. She was afraid of the looming danger, the oblique menace and distress which always accompanied his presence. She cowered before him, intimidated by his power, his magic and his ire. But above all, she feared him, because he was the only one to have power over her.

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart  
_

_I am what you seek, I am what you desire._

His pale hair tickled the skin on her cheek. His eyes bore deep into hers, past her flesh, and into her soul. They were enchanting, blue and brown as if the sea and the earth had given birth to them. She felt herself drowning in his gaze. There was something to him, something that turned the very air to nectar and she was the sunbird, longing to taste the sweetness of his lips. He was more than beautiful.

_Jareth_, his name was a spell, binding her to him, offering her life to him. She brought up her hand, gently laying it to rest on his cheek, caressing his skin with her own. He closed his eyes to her touch, standing perfectly still amidst the twirling snow flakes.

_My sweet precious thing. _

He took the hand that had caressed his face into his and placed a soft kiss on the palm. She whimpered when she felt his lips on her skin, burning and scorching it, marking her as his. She did not withdraw, simply closed her eyes and let herself succumb to his edacious heat.

_I am your slave, your wish will command me. Obey me and I will do as you say._

When she opened her eyes again she found him smiling at her, his feral teeth gleaming in the faint light, giving him the looks of a hunter. He was no man, neither mortal nor immortal. He was a force of nature, an ancient vigour.

_I am yours, Jareth.  
Forever?  
Forever._

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart  
_

He inclined his head to kiss her temple, her forehead, her cheeks. His arms embraced her, drawing her closer, closer, closer still, and she did not falter, letting him lead her to dance. They moved over the pavement, dancing in circles, twirling like the snowflakes surrounding them. Their feet made no sound, the world had become utterly silent, and there was nothing except for him. And he moved the stars, the moon, the sun and reordered time for no one, if only for her. Sarah did no longer care for the cold, or the snow, or the chilly wind. Her body was dissolving, melting into his, their hearts beating as one.

They were floating in the air, adrift, in a place where nothing mattered except for each other´s presence. A soft warm breeze caught her, caressed her, his breath on her bare skin. She could feel something inside her flare to life, a golden ray of light emanating from the depths of her body, shining through her, light of light, the brightness of a new star. The golden glow touched everything, turned the winter´s night into a beautiful evening sky, the breeze carrying the scent of a summer day and kissing the earth good night.

_Good night to the trees.  
Good night to the meadows.  
Good night to the seas.  
Good night my love, good night._

Sarah breathed in the golden air, feeling she had been reborn, in a body made of moonlit dust, the dust of the stars. Eternity. It was then that she felt her wings spread, golden and radiating. She was the phoenix, rising from the ashes, meant to fly with him. She could see him, his eyes smiling at her, telling her the truth she had been pining for, waiting for, hoping for.

_You are the light, for he is the dark.  
You are the sun, for he is the moon.  
You are the heat, for he is the ice.  
You are the soul, and he is the heart. _

She heard him sing to her, weaving his words around her, and she felt her very being entwining his heart, embracing it, caressing it. The warmth inside her was yearning him, calling him, bidding him to allay his hunger on her. The Goblin king held her soul close to him as they traversed the veil of time, leaving behind mortality and pain, flesh and blood. And while the snow fell heavily, he was walking the tides of time, taking his dearest to a world where forever did not matter, for eternity can only last so long.

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart  
_

In the dawn of morning a young woman was found, with pale cheeks and smiling mouth, leaning against the wall; she had been frozen to death on the last evening of the year; and the New Year's sun rose and shone upon her corpse. The young woman still sat, in the stiffness of death, a tourniquet loosely clinging to her left arm. _She has overdosed_, said some. _She was desperate,_ said others. No one imagined what beautiful things she had seen, nor into what glory she had entered, longing to find him, the King of her dreams, the King of the Goblins.

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart._

* * *

**Important author´s note:**

**I do NOT, and under NO circumstances support the use of any kind of drugs. Please bear in mind that this is fiction!**

Thank´s a lot for reading! And I am very interested in your feedback, both negative and positive, so please leave a review for me. Again, thank you, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot.


End file.
